Dvergr
by deef0000dragon1
Summary: a story that covers the life of the first dwarf dragon rider (in progress/rough draft) includes bad grammar, bad punctuation, acronyms, and ancient language interpretation. ie dvergar means dwarf in old-Nordic.


**please note that this is my first story. i want to have fun and hope you enjoy**

**THIS IS ONLY A ROUGHT DRAFT**

**caps locked sections = speech**

**uploaded 2013/7/21 17:56:00**

chapter 0

My name is dorllo vistrall. I am the second cousin of inoun, the clan leader of THE WOLVES OF WAR. I am also one of her personal guards. Over the past year I have experienced more battles than many gladiators of other eras. This is attributed almost spot to the fact that my cousin voted to back the forty third king of dwarfs ORIK. It wAs during the vote that my story begins. The story of how I became legend how I became the first dwarven dragon rider.

The room was quiet, or as quiet as a room of dwarves could be. The five elders had just called the meeting into session. It was the third day of meetings and the atmosphere was still as thigh as it was on the first day. Many of the dwarves at the center table had calmed down, but the most notable exception was the leader of TEARS OF ATHINUE. He had attempted to force the meetin to adjourn because of the presence of a member of durgrimst ingetum, but he failed. This member and the reason that the argument was valad is eragon, the human dragon rider.

The first time I spied the rider was when he approached orik the leader of DI. I had not noticed his entrance because my I had required my presence. She had asked that an extra guard from our clan be posted at the door and told me to select someone who would be able to inform the regiment at her room if trouble arose very quickly. I selected a dwarf whom I thought would be appropriate and ordered them to take the place of another of our guards on the exterior of the meeting hall. When that was finished I took my postiton behind I. It is not an easy job being the guard captain of a clan head.

I watched the guard until I was assured that he had left the room. I then continued my scan of the assembled dwarves. It was then that I picked out the figure sitting directally behind orik the clan head of durgrimst ingetum. He was leaning in to lend an ear to the clan leader and when he sat back up I was suprised that I had not seen him prior to then. His full stature while sitting, was almost that of a standing dwarf.

the shock that i felt was enought that i had to try to hide my actions of the members of a clan reflect upon the clan hed. the actions of one such as mysely are even more consequential. Because of this, one of the most important traits of the head guard of I is that they must have no facial expression. Unfortunately the only person to notice was I.

CUTE ISN'T HE. She remarked after noting how suprised I was to see eragon. THEY SAY THAT HE IS THE CLOSEST TO EVERY LEADER OF THE KNOW RACES, she wispered, HIS LIEGE IS NASUADA HIS BROTHER IS ORIK AND SO I HAVE HEARD, HIS ATRACTION TOARDS ARIA IS NOT EXACTALLY PRIVATE. NOT TO MENTION HE IS THE FIRST OF THE NEW GENERATION OF RIDERS.

The gears turned in my head as I understood the implications what she said. In truth, I had hoped that the rider was attending when the rumor first circulated through the gairdsmen. However to see him as he was, I found it somewhat comical. Eragon, the last hope for all the races was sitting, talking to a dwarf in one of the deepest rooms of farthen dur, during a clan meeet wich almost always last for months at a time. this meeting espically is predicted to last for much longer. the reason lies soly with the death of the fourty second king, hrothgar. this meeting formed to elect his hair to the throne. of the 13 clans and clan heads, three had the potential to become the king.

the first of the three, and the one most detested by myself and many of my clan is Nado. his opinion is that the dwarves and dwarven empier should remain seperated from the varden and outside world complaetely. he holds the votes of a few other chiefs, but he still does not have a firm hold.

the second of the potential cantdates is orik, the clan head of DI. his position is more favorable toards those in my clan. his position toards the varden is that of atack. his main objective is to vhelp the varden defeat galbatorix. one of the most forward clan heads, it is also clear that he favors the dragon rider as a very good friend.

the third of the probable contenders for the throne is my own clan cheif. her prospects are not as high as that of orik or nado, however she does have the ability to increase her influence.

it was then the elders conviened the meeting. the elders started with an introduction into why the meeting was callled.

after a short introduction into who was in atendance, unneeded but demanded, the meeting began.

THE MEETING WILL NOW COMENSE INTO MATTERS AS DEEMED BY THE CLAN HEADS. THE PURPOSE OF THIS MEETING HAS BEEN CONFIRMED TO ALL IN ATENDANCE, THE ELECTION OF THE NEW KING IN THE STEAD OF THE FOURTY THIRD KING HROTHGAR, MAY HE FEAST TO THE RIGHT HANDS OF THE GODS, AND TO DECIDE THE POSITION OF THE DWARVEN RACE CONCERNING THE VARDEN.

At this point it was open to any of the clan heads to promote a situation to the others at the table to discuss. It was easy to see that the leader of TOA had something urgent he wished to discuss. The lead elder made a selection as to who was to be the leader of discussion.

The first called was TOAL

MYNE FIRST ORDER OF BUSINESS IS TO QUESTION THE LEGALITY OF THE MEETING WHEN A HUMAN IS IN ATTENDANE! He shouted, AND I HAVE NO INTENTION OF ELECTING A KING WHILE HE IS AROUND.

CALM DOWN MY FRIEND an elder replied THE LEGALITY OF THIS MEETING IS CONFIRMED NO MATTER THOSE IN ATENDANCE.

AND BESIDES, another elder remarked, ERAGON IS A MEMBER OF DI, ADDOPTED BY NONE OTHER THAN HROTHGAR HIMSELF. THIS ISUE IS CLOSED.

BUT HE IS HUMAN. TOAL argued.

AND HE IS DWARF IN ALL BUT BLOOD! THIS MATTER IS CLOSED!

the matter was closed, ant it was apperant to all in attendance that TOAL was not happy with the decission.

under her breath so noone else heard, she said THIS IS WHERE THE FUN BEGINS.


End file.
